When You're Gone
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: When you walk away, I count the steps that you take... do you see how much I need you right now?  ONESHOT  LaylaxYuri and a slight, teensy, weensy SoraxYuri


Hey peeps! Well, I had the idea of a dramatic little romance worth one page on one of the cutest couples on Kaleido Star, LaylaxYuri!! This goes out to Miss Layla, who loved my little fluff for Layla and Yuri in "Roses Are Red"!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaleido Star, but I may own some video's on : "When Your Gone" by Avril Lavigne

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It had been about a month now, a full month since Yuri left me…' Layla thought to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek when she remembered the night he left.

**Last Month…**

"Layla don't lie to me."

"Yuri, I swear I'm not lying! You've known me for song long and you can't even trust me?"

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore Layla."

"Yuri, what you saw, it wasn't what it looked like…"

"What? Wasn't what it looked-- oh shut up! Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

"Yuri, no that's not wha--"

"Layla, when we made love that night, you said you wanted children. I believed you, and now I catch you with _this_?"

He shook the birth control in front of her face. Layla began sobbing, he was right, she lied to him. They had been dating for 2 years now, madly in love with each other. They had an -ahem- intimate relationship now for about a year. But when it came to Yuri asking about children, Layla felt as if he was getting impatient with her, so she had told him that she wanted children just to make him happy, though behind his back, she secretly took birth control. Yuri felt as if she was being unfaithful to him, always in a hurry to leave, he thought she was cheating on him, or getting excuses to get away from him, so it wasn't his fault he was curious. He went into her purse to find her cell phone, only to find something much more interesting, pills.

"Yuri, I'm sorry! I just wasn't ready, and you kept asking if I wanted children, and--"

"You could have told me before I got excited about it, you knew how much I wanted a family!"

"Yuri, we can make this work, please… just stop yelling at me…"

"Damn it Layla, I'm sick of _trying _to make things work! Maybe, we just… should take a break…"

Layla looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, she knew perfectly well what taking a break was. He was leaving her. She let out another sob, she didn't want to be alone again. After another hour of yelling and fighting, Yuri stormed out of their apartment. They went their separate ways, Yuri kicked her out (seeing the apartment was his) and Layla went to stay with her father, which made everything worse. Her conversation with her father made her want to cry even more, couldn't he tell that she loved Yuri?

"Layla, dear. Quit your crying, now you can focus more on work. In fact, I heard that a screenplay needs a female heroine, and you would seem perfect for the part! I'll call them."

"But father, I--"

"No buts Layla, now you can make something of yourself again instead of focusing on men."

"Right father…"

Yuri hadn't called her, he avoided her at all costs, even not going to work at the stage, just the risk of seeing each other made him sick with anger. She betrayed him, why should he have to talk to her? The situation just got worse, and they hadn't talked to one another in over a month.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

(Layla's POV) Here I am, crying alone in my bedroom, my face buried in a pillow. Usually, when something got me down like this, Yuri would be there to wipe away the tears. Now he's gone, and it was all my fault.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side**

(Yuri's POV) The days feel so long without her, I used to be happy, coming home to her face. No that she's gone, I feel so alone. Even the bed lost her scent already… I'm beginning to wonder if it was all worth it…

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
**

(Layla's POV) It pains me to remember him walking out the door, he looked so hurt. I wonder if he still thinks about me. It's only been a month, but it feels like ages. God, I need him…

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
**

"Im sorry Sora, I've got to go."

"But Yuri, you haven't touched your dinner! Are you feeling okay?"

"No… but I have to go, something… came up… enjoy the rest of the night."

"Ah, wait! Yuri!"

Sora's voice faded out in Yuri's mind, all he was focusing on was getting home, getting back to Layla.

(Yuri's POV) I never really felt this way about Layla before… I mean, I always loved her, but I never had a great need for her like now. When I got back to my apartment, I remembered the clothes she left in the closet, after all she was in a hurry to leave. I think I'm going crazy, I went in the closet and sniffed her clothes. Strange, I never saw how much I missed her scent. It smelled beautiful, like lavender. Damn.

(Layla's House)

"Layla, I'm leaving for the night, I'll be back tomorrow morning, I've got to get to my office."

"Right, goodnight father."

He shut the door, she was alone again. Layla sighed, she hated the feeling of being alone, she felt vulnerable, and she always hated feeling weak.

**  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
**

(Yuri's Apartment)

Yuri snatched his keys off the desk and headed to the garage.

"I have to see her, I need to see her. I hate being alone, only she makes me feel happy."

He made his way to his car and started it up. He was going to see her. But first, he needed to get something.

**And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

(Layla's Bedroom)

"I miss him. I wonder if he misses me."**  
**Another tear rolled down her cheek. In the back of her mind, one side of her called her weak, stupid, a fool for depending on a man to make her happy. 'You never needed men to make you who you are now Layla, why don't you just forget him already!'. Layla shook it out and put her head to her knees. The other half said she needed to be strong, that she needed him. 'You love him, so you should be running back to him by now! Don't fear looking weak before him, he'll still love you, so get off your ass and stop crying! Get him back!'. Layla looked up. The second half of her was right! Even if he didn't want to be with her, at least she should apologize and let him forgive her. It wasn't worth losing a perfectly good friendship and partnership. She remembered everything they did together.**  
**

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever**

(Memories)

"Yuri! You're too slow! Haha!"

"Cut it out Layla, slow down!"

They were running in the mall, Yuri knew he made a mistake of saying he'd buy her anything she wanted. As soon as he said it, she ran to every store possible, and the reason he was lagging behind her was because he was lugging all of her "valuable items" he bought for her.

**  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah  
**

"Yuri, this looks beautiful… thank you so much."

"Well, you deserve it. You looked beautiful out there on the stage. You always do."

(AN: You might remember this scene from "Roses Are Red")

Yuri took Layla by the hand and lead her away from the crowd around Sora to a backroom.

"Yuri, what--"

Layla was cut off by Yuri choking the life out of her with an embrace. She blushed, he never seemed this passionate before.

"Layla, I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Of course… I love you too!"

They looked at each other, not noticing the door was slightly ajar, a pair of eyes peeping in. Yuri leaned in and kissed her, licking her lips for entrance. She complied, opening her mouth for him, not being experience with something like this. Yuri took notice to that and leaned into her ear.

"You know, besides kissing, I can do a lot of things with my tongue Layla. Want to see my other talents?"

"Yuri!"

That started their sexual relationship for sure, and Yuri made sure Layla was familiar with **all **his "tongue talents".

**  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**

Yuri made his way to Layla's front door. He sucked in his breath, and got the courage to ring the bell. There was no answer, so Yuri knocked. No answer again. Yuri began to knock when Layla opened the door.

"Yuri what are-- ouch, stop, your hitting me!"

"Oh god! Layla, I am so sorry, I was knocking the door and--"

"Hehe, I know Yuri."

There was an awkward silence for a bit before Layla said something again.

"Yuri, I'm sorry. I should of never lied, I should of told you I wasn't ready."

"No Layla, I'm sorry. I must of made you feel pressured into having children."  
They smiled at each other, then Yuri took his arm from behind his back, giving Layla a bouquet of roses. She blushed and took them and placed them on the table. When she turned back to him, Yuri began kneeling down.

"Yuri? What are you doing?"

"Layla… I wanted to ask you this a long time ago," Yuri blushed and went into his pocket, taking out a small red box.

"Yuri!" Layla began crying, she had guessed ahead what he was doing.

"Layla, if you will forgive me, I want to know… I still love you, with all my heart. You are the love of my life, and our separation made our love stronger, to me that is. I never want to be without you again… would you… marry me Layla?"

Layla began sobbing before nodding and collapsing into Yuri's arms.

**1 year later…**

Layla and Yuri got married 2 months after he proposed (funny, they got back together so fast!), and were married in a beautiful church with the fairytale wedding in mind. After that, they had their honeymoon in London, England. It certainly was quite the honeymoon, because when Layla came back, she was -ahem- suffering for a bad case of morning sickness, and had a craving for… white chocolate dipped pickles with a side dish of pineapple dipped in… gravy… and Yuri could NOT keep up with her demands of food, but tried hard. And they lived happily ever after… that was… until Layla was in labor… poor Yuri. Tsk, tsk. She nearly choked him, and scolded him. I think her screams went along the line of something like this…

"**DAMN YOU YURI**! Damn you and your freaking libido! When I-- AHHH-- when I'm out of here, prepare yourself because, baby… I'll hurt you so--ARRGGH-- bad --DAMN IT!!-- I will send you to your grave WITHOUT the hospital visit!"

We clearly remember Yuri curling up in the corner in fetal position, rocking back and forth like a mad man, bawling and babbling about how sorry he was and how God has no mercy…

**  
**


End file.
